Major Minor - Max and Taylor
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: After heading home from a trip in Ueno, Taylor Aria could finally rest in for the night. Although he was turning into a successful socialite right after the Midnight Deaths Incident, Taylor lacked something that he would dearly wanted - The heart of a girl. All things would change drastically as there's someone visited him. Someone that he last expected to see. Rated M. M/M story


It was night time and Taylor finally arrived back at his apartment after a tiring day in his part time job somewhere in Ueno. Although his salary was a bit short, at least he lived comfortly on his own.

Even though he managed to change the future with Reiyo, Taylor lacked something else. Something yearning and that is a heart - a heart of a comforting girl. Ever since he changed the outcome of the Midnight Deaths, his surviving friends kept him company but they're simply not enough.

As the male dark wolf went to his bedroom, he removed his clothes. Leaving on his boxer shorts, Taylor sat down on a chair near to a desk and checked his phone. In it, there was a voice call from both Rook and Kila. He first answered the ferret's call.

'Heya, Taylor. How are ya?' Rook greeted with a question. 'Just wanted to say that both Jade and I were in Arcadia for the day. We're playing each other with the machine here non-stop.'

Taylor chuckled. The voice call continued.

'Anyway.' Rook spoke. 'If ya in the mood for a visit, we'll be here in Arcadia. Jade might want to challenge you as well. Ha ha ha!'

The voice call ended. The wolf sighed. He then answered on the squirrel's call.

'Evening, Taylor.' Kila greeted. 'How are you today? Just wondering if you could pay me visit in Singe's office. Both him and I were having a fun chat here.'

Taylor yawned a bit as he stretches his paws into the air. Kila's VC lingered.

'By the way, Taylor.' Kila continued. 'Both Singe and I would visit Eclair later on. If you wanted to join in, meet us in the Maid Cafe. Okay? Goodbye, dude.'

As the call finished, he sighed and stows his phone away. Taylor then tilts his head up and faces to the ceiling.

'Ugh.' Taylor groaned. 'So little to do now.'

All of a sudden, he could feel his limbs froze. He was surprised that he couldn't move his body nor even breathe! Was Reiyo going to visit him again like what he usually does long ago?

'Reiyo's going to visit me again.' Taylor mentally said to himself. 'What could be worse?'

Taylor waited for the hyena to appear. Surprisingly, he didn't appear. At that moment, he felt scared.

'Oh no.' He said, horrified. 'This is different.'

As his fear began to escalate, his senses finally regained. He immediately gasped for air but when he tried to move, he still couldn't move. Worse still, it appears that someone or something tied him tightly in the chair. Gasping in surprise, Taylor tried to move his arms and legs but to no avail. When tried to set himself free, a familiar voice sends chills to his spine.

'We meet again, Taylor Aria.'

The wolf froze. He turned his head and saw someone that he fear. It was none other than Maxine Armstrong herself.

'Feeling a bit tight in there?' Maxine asked, grinning maliciously.

'Let go of me!' Taylor yelled as he tried to move his restrained limbs. 'Let go of me, you murderer!'

'No way, Dear.' Maxine responded as she giggled. 'I need you for the night.'

Before the powerless wolf could speak, Maxine holds her necklace and time stopped. Taylor could feel his body froze again.

'Damn!' He cursed. 'She's behind all of these.'

Then, there's something that would make Taylor cringe for the rest of his life. The malicious vixen moved closer. She lowered herself a bit and facing on his face, Maxine glides her fingers on the edges of his mouth.

'What is she doing?!' He mentally exclaimed in fear.

Maxine used her fingertips to pry open his mouth a little bit. The vixen giggled right before she lowered herself and kisses him. At that point, Taylor's heart was silenced. The Savior was being kissed by a murderer!

'Oh my God!' He exclaimed in sheer surprise. 'Yuck!'

Taylor tried to move his body again but it was hopeless. He couldn't move his limbs at all. What's worse is that Maxine continued to kiss his lips.

'Ew!' Taylor mentally groaned in disgust. 'Why is she doing this?'

Powerless, he gave up. As the vixen kept her lips on his, Taylor could feel that he was going to cry. Even though time stopped, a tear leaked from his eye.

'Oh damn.' He cursed weakly. 'Her lips were so...'

Before he could finish, Maxine grabbed her necklace and as time restored, she breaks away and Taylor gasped. Panting, he looked down. The vixen then kneels down.

'You like that, do you?' She asked, grinning.

'N-No!' Taylor denied. His voice seems to be shaky. 'I-I hate it!'

Maxine scoffs and she places her hands on the sides of his face. She then lifts his head and saw Taylor's tearful eyes.

'Why are you doing this?' Taylor tearfully asked. 'Why?'

Maxine smirks and she placed her forehead on his noggin.

'Because I wanted this.' She replied. 'I wanted to comfort you.'

The vixen then kisses him again. Taylor felt surprised and overwhelmed. The sensation were too much for him to handle.

'Don't fall for it!' Taylor reminded to himself as his emotions started to overpower him. 'Don't...fall...Oh God.'

Tired of fending it futily, Taylor gave in as he savors the kiss of the female vixen who tried to kill him and his friends from long ago. As they both make out, Maxine breaks the kiss for air. She then saw the bed behind Taylor. Thinking on something, she evilly smiled at Taylor.

'I guess it's time for us to do some fun in here, my dear.' Maxine said.

'Y-Yes.' Taylor replied as he nodded in a trance.

The vixen then took a folding knife and she cuts away the ropes that secures his arms and legs. After that, both Maxine and Taylor were about to do the inevitable.


End file.
